High School Sob Story
by Allora22701
Summary: Aki Dragneel is in for the worst high school year of her life... Or could it be the best? She's humiliated and sick on her first day, and she doesn't even know if she can face her family. Her choices affect EVERYTHING. Will it be a High School Sob Story.. Or something unforgettable to take with her? Read to find out.


**NEW STORY! **

**Okay, so I didn't make it a cross over because the only different anime people are the main character's family, and they don't have a huge influence on the story. **

**Okay, I have to stop saying okay. **

**Anyways, if you want to check out my awesome story The Land of Spades, then feel free! **

**Cough cough. **

**So jeez, I have to really step it up. And I have to stop making me new stories when I haven't even finished the old ones.**

**This new story is making me crazy. I'm not going to be updating this for at least a month, so don't get your hopes up. **

**Well then, enjoy High School Sob Story! **

* * *

><p>My life sucks.<p>

Utterly.

I hate my life for being so SAD and PITIFUL.

Why can't I be a ninja for school?

Or join a guild and learn magic?

Or protect a school from vampires?

You know, I realize that all these requests are selfish, and frankly, probably aren't going to happen.

Well, this is my high school sob story.

Deal with it.

Let us move on to when I actually wake up and start my sob story.

After a couple more chapters, you'll get why I am wallowing in my self-pity for everything.

Anyway. Cough.

* * *

><p>I rubbed by eyes, blinded by the light that escape through the blinds.<p>

Yawning and getting up slowly, I looked around my room. My lilac colored bed sheets rustled as I got out of bed, and I slammed my hand on the blue alarm clock just as it started ringing.

I walked over to my white closet, and picked out a few things randomly.

White capris, black converse sneakers, and a grey shirt that said: Next sarcastic comment coming in 3...2...1.. in bright green letters.

I put on a jeans jacket, and then clumped down the stairs towards the delicious smell of pancakes.

"Good morning, Aki!" Lucy Dragneel, my Mom, says brightly, a pink apron around her waist as she flips pancakes.

" 'Morning Mom. Pancakes today?" I asked sleepily, still half asleep.

"Yep. Remember, it's your first day so I wanted to makes sure that you were up and at 'em first thing in the morning!" Lucy says with a bright smile on her face.

My six-year-old little sister, Sakura Dragneel, or Saks for short, opened the door to the kitchen quietly, rubbing her eyes, stuffed rabbit in hand.

"Good morning Mommy..." She says in a tired tone as my Mom kisses her forehead.

Saks seems to be in a bad mood this morning, and her completely random statements against Naruto, my little brother, seemed to be more crazy than usual.

You can see as following:

"Mommy, Naruto hit me with a chair!" Suddenly, her eyes fill up with tears as she sits on the tiled floor, crying her eyes out.

I sigh. Do not be fooled. Saks was a fake crying master, and Mom ate it all up. Let me change that: ADULTS ate it up.

"Naruto is still in his room, over sleeping, as usual. There's no way he would get up before 8 in the morning." I say nonchalantly, pouring my maple syrup.

Saks instantly stops crying and pouts at me. Caught red-handed. I smirk at my victory.

Lucy puts her hands on her hips and glares at Saks angrily. Anyone who has half a brain can tell that she's not very angry, but Saks doesn't have half a brain. She has a quarter of a brain.

"No strawberries on your pancakes today, Saks. It's not good to lie to people. "

Pssh. Right. So while Saks gets let off with no strawberries for breakfast for one day, I would probably be grounded and I wouldn't be able to eat pancakes itself for a month.

My parents were cool, but not THAT cool.

"Where's Daddy?" Sakura asks, poking her limp pancake.

"Right here my little cherry blossom, " Natsu Dragneel, aka my Dad, says, yawning and stepping into the kitchen.

Lucy gives Natsu a kiss on the cheek, and he instantly brightens up. Pouring some coffee, he sipped the bitter drink and started rattling off precautions for High School.

Surprisingly enough, some things were quite useful, such as "Don't eat the cafeteria food unless it's pizza day." or "Don't worry about being the best in sports. Those kind of things come with practice, and you're never going to beat the jocks anyway."

Though that last one was a downer, I patiently listened to my Dad's heartfelt explanation.

"Look at the time!" My Mom said, looking up at the clock.

"Didn't you say you had a meeting early today and you have to get to work 10 minutes faster?"

"No, when did I ever-"

Mom pushes him out the door and says, "Love you! Bye." And slams the door in his face.

She gives me a wink, and I exhale slowly. Mom to the rescue.

"I've only got one piece of advice for you my fiery Aki, and that is to get rid of your inferiority complex." Lucy Dragneel says sternly, brown eyes flashing.

My Dad, Natsu, had fiery pink hair and was extremely handsome. Some people say he hadn't aged a day since high school.

Lucy, my Mom, was beautiful, with golden hair and warm chocolate-brown eyes. She still had many admirers, one of them being Uncle Gray, Natsu's brother.

Sakura, like her name, had inherited Dad's pink hair, but it wasn't quite so spiky and flashy, and more of a sakura hue. She had exotic emerald-green eyes, and the combination made her look like an angel. Many people loved her and showered her with presents, and she basked with the praise.

Naruto had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, (Probably from Uncle Sting) and always had such an adorable smile that kids flocked to him to hear his stories, to play with him, and just to chat with him. He was one of those people who was just comfortable to be around.

Me? I got nothing. I have straight dark brown hair and brown eyes plus an average height and figure. I'm one of those people who like to blend into the background.

I work so hard to be like my family, (and don't get me started about my uncles, aunts, grandparents, and cousins.) but everything has been completely in vain.

I'm not super smart like my cousin Levy, or beautiful like my cousin Mirajane, (who by the way, is a model) or kind, like my cousin Lisanna.

I'm pessimistic, a little smart, cute, (but not pretty) and flinging sarcastic comments at people seems to be the only thing I can manage to do well.

"Of course, Mom. I'll try my best." Lucy smiles at the answer and sends me on my way. I walked slowly into the foggy morning.

Looking down at the ground, I trudge down the sidewalk.

Focusing on the sidewalk, I forgot to watch where I was walking, and bumped into somebody coming out of the mist.

My breath caught.

Emerald green eyes stared down at me, cold and heartless. Raven black hair framed a face that was beyond words. His face was sculpted perfectly, as if some master sculptor had carved it for many days and many nights.

His tall figure allowed him to stare down at me, and he gave a heart-stopping-

Frown.

The tall, bottle green-eyed man with a weird hat on his head looked at me momentarily, and then continued on again. His confident and slow strides pointed out something I should have realized a long time ago. The arrogant type. Why am I not surprised?

"Blood! Wait up!" I heard someone say breathlessly as another figure came out of the fog.

A blonde with rare mauve eyes, (lucky!) who was panting heavily caught up to the person who appeared to be called 'Blood'.

What a strange name.

Looking closer, I saw that the blonde was very muscular, and tall. Not the same as Mr. Lean and Tall and should be a Vampire, but handsome none the less.

Not even pausing to glance at me, the blonde started complaining to the ravenette, something about brats and pay checks.

"Elliot, walk faster, I could have had several tea parties before you got here." Blood said, his smooth and suave voice surprising me. The honeyed voice sounded a little too sweet, something that I wouldn't dare trust. Not even pausing to look back, he disappeared into the mist.

"W-Wait!" Elliot said again, and ran after Blood.

I sighed. There was always those people who were strange and deceivingly handsome at the same time. Okay, that sentence didn't make any sense. Let's try this: There were always those people who you happened to meet that seemed as if they could change your life.

Oh, I had no idea.

After the strange Elliot and Blood left, I continued on my way, wondering why they were going in the opposite direction of the bus stop. Or maybe they were really rich people who got dropped off to school in a limousine.

What interesting people. The day was coming off to a very curious start.

Later, at school...

I push through a crowd of people, trying to get my schedule. After saying a couple sorries and excuse me's, I finally reached the desk, and the secretary regarded me pleasantly with a warm face.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Ana. What's your name and year?" "Aki Dragneel. I'm a freshman."

"A freshman, hmm? " seems delighted, and laughs quietly. "Welcome to Miracle Academy. Ah, here's your schedule. Your uniform is over there, by that pretty woman with blonde hair. Her name is Mrs. Snowpidegeon. Talk to her, and you'll get the uniform. Tell her Violet Class. "

After handing me my schedule, sends me on my way, and I get a cute purple uniform with a dark purple blazer inlined with gold, a white blouse, and a black tie and skirt.

The blonde woman named Mrs. Snowpidegeon is kind but sort of scary, and I get the chills as she starts mocking her husband with a bright smile on her face.

After I hastily thank her and leave to go sit down in the auditorium for the orienteering event for freshman, I scan my schedule quickly.

Hmm.. Yes! I have Gym with Mr. J. Black 1st block, and then Biology with Mrs. Snowpidgeon later on.

World History AP with Mr. Gowland, English with a person named Mr. Bermuda, Algebra 2 with Ms. Ana, Art on Tuesdays and Fridays with Mr. J. White, (Strange. Maybe they have same middle name.) a Band session with Mr. Cric, and French 2 with a very strangely named teacher: Mr. Gottschalk. I could only imagine how the boys would make fun of him.

"Hello? Can I sit here with you?" A blonde girl with swirling turquoise eyes asked, breaking my chain of thought.

"Oh, ah, sure. My name's Aki Dragneel. Nice to meet you!" OMG! Mom! I'm making my first friend!

"I'm Alice Liddel. Who do you have for homeroom?" Alice asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, looks like I have Ms. Ana. "

"Really? I have Mr. J. White, but I've heard lots of really bad rumors about him!"

"Where did you get this information from?"

We continued our friendly banter, and I felt a smile grow on my face. Mom, I'm being social! I've got a friend! I consider this as a major accomplishment, since many of the schools I had gone to in the past, I couldn't make a single friend, and was known as the mysterious freak who was too smart for her own good.

After the lights dimmed, we hushed each other simultaneously, and almost laughed out loud.

"The student council president shall give a speech to the new freshman." The announcer said, after a long and boring discussion about how we were the hope for the future and etc, etc, etc.

I almost gasped. Well, even if I did, I didn't have to hide it, because most of the female population in the auditorium gasped at exactly the same time.

He... was... Beautiful.

With flowing long locks of navy black hair, and startlingly deep blue eyes with a lean, broad figure, Mr. Student Council President was the picture of perfection.

"Hello. I am Julius Monrey, a third year and The Student Council President this year. It's going to be tough, I'm not going to sugar coat it. There will be lots of competition, problems, and anxiety. But there will also be friends, teachers, and other people and experiences that will be enough to cheer you on. Welcome to Miracle Academy, the school where your dreams will come true."

His deep, resonating baritone filled the auditorium, and everyone was spellbound and speechless. Wow. I guess the student council president is actually decent for once.

As the last comments and other useless information were added, I said goodbye to Alice and moved to homeroom.

* * *

><p>Ms. Ana was a very clean, fresh sort of person, and I truly enjoyed the time with her.<p>

After a small introduction and many other things including paper work and field trips, Ms. Ana explained the school system.

"We are the violet class. All students in the violet class are scholarship students. Above us are the Green Class, which are the best scholarship students and (I'm not going to sugar coat it) rich kids. There is a class below us, which is the Yellow Class. Mostly misfits and people who need to grow up and figure out that they're in high school." I giggled at that.

"Then there's the Blue Class. Even among the rich kids, these people are the smartest students. Always nice to have a Blue around when you're trying to get a good grade. And after that, it's mostly a couple handfuls of kids who are in the White Class, which are the super rich and super beautiful. And then it's the Red and Black Class. They are the ELITE. Most of you won't meet them, since there are so few of them and because they take special elevators and special classes."

Special elevators, huh? I thought enviously. This school was 7 stories tall, and it was hard to get from Point A to B without running up a couple stair cases.

"Most of you will probably have mixed classes with Yellow, Green, and Blue. Don't get your hopes up to meet a White, Red, or Blackie, because they usually get the better classrooms with the highest educational teachers. Actually, for those of you who have me for Algebra 2 may have a White or 2 in it."

The bell rang before she could continue her explanation and she waved us off, saying, "I'll see you later for Algebra 2, Geometry, or Algebra."

I walked off in high spirits. This was going to be an amazing day, I could just tell!

* * *

><p>Now before you start complaining that there is NO sob story whatsoever in this, I need you to stop and think about what period in the day it is.<p>

Yep. Homeroom. Which is what, 5-10 minutes in the beginning of the day? This day has barely started, and let me tell you, it's about to turn into a hell hole.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my best shot. <strong>

**I spent A LOT of time on this, so I really hope you like it! **

**No flames please! And review if you have time! **

**Thanks, **

**Allora-chan**


End file.
